Macy's Parade 2000 Lineup (PolarJack77's Version)
Giant Balloons (Bold for new Balloons) * Bandleader Mickey '''(Holiday Ambassador/Retired) - First and Only Time ''(The Walt Disney Company)'' * Blue - 2nd Time (To Promote Blue's Big Musical: The Movie) ''(Nickelodeon)'' * Big Bird (Retired) - 13th and Last Time ''(Sesame Workshop)'' * Rugrats (Tommy Gains a Barret, To Promote Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) - 4th Time ''(Nickelodeon)'' * Spider-Man - 14th Time ''(Marvel Comics)'' * '''Chuck E. Cheese - 1st Time ''(Chuck E. Cheese's) '' * Jeeves -''' First Time ''(Ask Jeeves)'' * Honey Nut Cheerios Bee - 2nd Time ''(Honey Nut Cheerios)'' * 'Ronald McDonald '(2nd Version) - First Time ''(McDonald's Corporation)'' * Millennium Snoopy (To Celebrate Peanuts' 50th Birthday and Pays Tribute to Charles M. Schulz) - 2nd Time ''(United Media)'' * The Very Hungry Caterpillar - 2nd Time ''(New World Publishing)'' * Arthur - 4th Time ''(Random House Children's Publishing)'' * Garfield - 15th Time ''(Paws Inc.) '' * Rocky and Bullwinkle (Rocky was Not Seen Due to an Accident/To Promote The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle's VHS and DVDs Releases, Retired) - 3rd and Last Time ''(Universal Studios)'' * Dexter (To Promote Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip's VHS and DVDs Releases, Retired) - 3rd and Last Time ''(Cartoon Network)'' * '''Dragon Tales' Cassie - '''First Time ''(Sony Pictures Family Entertainment)'' * Barney - 7th Time ''(Lyrick Studios)'' * Clifford the Big Red Dog (First Time Since 1996, To Promote the TV Series Clifford the Big Red Dog) - 7th Time ''(Scholastic)'' Novelty Balloons (Bold for New Novelty Balloons) * Ice Cream Cone * White Macy's Stars (Red text) * Pumpkins * ABC Bouncing Balls * Flying Fish * White Macy's Stars (Green text) * Americana Spheres * Basketball and Football * Harold the Fireman * Cloe The Holiday Clown * '''Charlie the Blue Elf Gnome (Recreation of 1940s Elf balloon) * Snowstars (Retired) Falloons (Bold for New Falloons) * Green Dog - First Time''' '''(redesigned Of the Pets.com Fallloon) * The World of Wiggle (Retired) - 4th and last Time * M&M's Network - 3rd Time * Snow Family (Retired) - 5th and last Time * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - 3rd Time Floats (Bold for new Floats) Edit * Tom Turkey * Bountiful Harvest Cornucopia * Blue’s Clues Gang * Green Dog * 1-2-3 Sesame Street * The Three Little Pigs * The Old Lahaina Luau * Flights of Fancy (Retired) * Mother Earth * Amazing Creatures of the Wild * Soaring Spirits Canoe * The World of Wiggle (Retired) * M&M’s Network * Fifty State Quarter Stagecoach * Wakin’ Up (Retired) * Statue of Liberty * The Ship of State * Pep Rally * Road to the Future * Dooley & Pals (Retired) * Santaland Express * Simple Simon Met a Pieman * Barney’s Night Before Christmas * Snow Family (Retired) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Santa’s Sleigh Toy Floats: Edit * Rocking Lion Specialty Units: Edit * Jamaica Folklore Rod Puppets * Big Red Shoe Car * New York City Police Department Mounted Patrol